Ember's New Life
by DanWolf92
Summary: Ember broke up with her boyfriend. She goes to Amity Park to relax and finds Danny singing and playing the guitar. Ember wants to be with Danny? Does Ember get her wish, or will Danny just push her aside? What happens when Sam finds out about Danny and Ember? What ancient evil wakes to destroy this time? Danny and Ember are both 18. Read and Review.


**Chapter 1: Discovery – Danny's Secret**

_Ember's POV:_

My boyfriend was at it again, hunting. I do not know why I even both with him. To me, Skulker is completely useless. We had a date scheduled tonight and he blew me off. I was going to tell him tonight that we are through. I flew towards his island and I there I saw him putting another 'prize', as he calls it, in a cage. I can't believe that he can be that cruel.

"Skulker, I have something that I need to tell you," I said to Skulker with a bit of annoyance.

"Not now woman. I am busy." I noticed him looking at all of the creatures that he has captured.

"No, Skulker, I am going to tell it to you now. I am sick and tired of you always blowing off our dates. You never show up on time, you always hunt, which to me is highly stupid, and you always keep on coming back beaten up from that dipstick, Danny Phantom." I finished my rant towards Skulker.

"Don't you dare badger me, woman. You are going to pay for your insolence." Skulker then started to blast me with ecto-blasts. I was able to dodge them all. I then started to pelt Skulker with my ecto-blasts. I was able to hit him a couple of times. I grabbed my guitar and threw a shockwave attack towards Skulker. I noticed that I was able to throw Skulker a few feet back. I flew towards the Fenton Portal to go to the human world and clear my head. When I flew in, I heard singing. I flew up invisibly and saw the dipstick. What I saw was unbelievable. Danny was playing the guitar and singing along to one of my songs. I smiled as I heard the dipstick singing.

_Danny's POV:_

I was up in my room playing my guitar and singing along with a song that I always loved to play along with.

"Ember, you will remember, Ember, one thing remains, Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name." I finished playing the guitar and placed it back in my case and put it underneath my bed. As I put it away, I heard someone speak up. A certain someone that I always had a crush on.

"Well, well, the dipstick likes to sing along with my songs," I heard Ember say right in my ear.

"Ember what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from my ex-boyfriend, Skulker. He was being an idiot." I can't believe it. Did Ember just tell me the reason why she was here? Normally, she would just blast me without a second thought. I did not question it at all.

"Wait, you and Skulker were dating? I did not know that." As I saw Ember standing right in front of me not hitting me, I noticed how beautiful that she looked. She had no eye make-up on, she was wearing a new suit, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. I was distracted a little bit by her new clothes. I was frozen on the spot.

"Uh, dipstick, are you okay?" I heard Ember say. She tried to get my attention but I was still frozen of what I saw. I did not notice that Ember was snooping around my room. It was when she picked up one of my CDs from my collection.

"AC/DC Back in Black. Nice. I have one as well." I was then taken out of my trance and saw Ember going through my CDs.

"Yeah, I have been interested in them for a while now. I like the line-up they used in their songs as well as the guitar solos. I have also been listening to some other bands as well."

"Yeah, like what?" Ember asked me.

"Other bands that I have been listening to are The Smashing Pumpkins, The Black-Eyed Peas, Sum 41, and other bands." I can't believe it. Here I was having a nice conversation with Ember. It was nice.

"Nice taste, Danny."

"Thanks." I did not notice that Ember grabbed my special CD that I made, the one that had the note that expressed my feelings about Ember. I was able to see the CD that she had as she grabbed it. I was about to grab the CD out of her hand when she opened up the case.

'Crap.' I thought to myself. If she reads that note, I will be completely dead. I closed my eyes and turned back not wanting to see Ember's expression.

_Ember's POV:_

I grabbed another CD from Danny's shelf and noticed that the title said 'Personal Song's'. What I did not know was that Danny was freaking out. I thought that it was nothing so I opened up the case and out popped a piece of paper that fell on the floor. I grabbed it and unfolded it. I was shocked at what it said.

"I was really happy today. I met the most beautiful ghost. Her name was Ember McLain. She looked amazing of what she was wearing the first time that I met her. Of course, the first time that I met her, she tried to take over the city. With me being the hero, I had to stop her. It hurt me to hurt her. The second time that I met Ember was when she showed up in a pirate uniform on. When I saw her wearing that, she looked hot. Of course if I told her that when I saw her, she would have killed me. I wish that Ember would just stop attacking the town. It hurts me too much to hurt her. I love her." I was shocked Danny Phantom, the Danny Phantom, was in love me. I did not know what to say to Danny. I just blushed and flew away.

_Danny's POV:_

I was still waiting for Ember to turn around and to yell at me. I decided to look to see if she was there. I noticed that she left. Great, now Ember will probably not want to see me again. I decided to look for her. I transformed into my ghost half, Danny Phantom, and flew off. I just hoped that my hunch was right. I flew towards the Ghost Zone.

**Chapter 2: Discovery – Ember's Secret**

Ghost Zone

_Ember's POV: _

I was walking around in circles here in my realm.

"I can't believe it. That someone actually likes me and it is the dipstick. I can't believe it." I got tired of walking around my realm and decided to sit down. I was only able to sit down for a couple of minutes when I heard the door knock.

"Come in." I was shocked as to who it was. Danny Phantom, the dipstick, babypop.

"What are you doing here, baby-pop?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the letter that you read. I want to tell you what you read is true. I do love you, I just do not know if you feel the same way about me. That is all that I have come to tell you. If you do not love me, then I will understand." I noticed that Danny was about to leave. I knew that I had to stop him.

"STOP!" I yelled at Danny.

"Why?" Why? That is a good question. I knew that I had to come up with a good excuse for him to stay here.

"Because you probably have not had anything to eat yet and you must be getting hungry. I was about to order some Chinese food from Ghost Sushi. Do you want some?" I hope that Danny buys that excuse. I did not want Danny to leave just yet.

"Actually Ember, that does not sound like a bad idea. I rarely have food from this realm and it is about time that I do. Do you have anything that tastes like either chicken or beef?"

"Yes they do. They have the Etheral Psao Chicken. It is very good."

"Then I will try that." I called up the number and placed the order. Danny was surprised that I paid the bill with a credit card although when he asked me about it, I told him the truth.

"I got this credit card from the human world. I actually applied for it to tell you the truth. The name that is on the card is Amber McLean, the name that I had when I was human." I had a frown on my face as soon as I said that name. I sat down on the floor remembering my past.

_Danny's POV:_

I could tell that Ember was sad. As soon as she said her old human name, she automatically frowned. Me being the hero, the good guy, I asked the question that I always asked.

"Ember, are you feeling okay?" I bent down and sat next to Ember on the floor.

"It is that I kinda of missed my human life. I wish that I could be human again. I asked Desiree if she was able to make a wish for me to be human but she said that she is unable to bring the dead back to life. I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me be brought back to life. I am tired of being a ghost. I want to be human again. I want to be able to feel a heartbeat, feel warm feelings like everybody else, and to be able to feel the warmth of a hug. Those are what I want to experience." Ember than began crying. I then went to her and hugged her. To my surprise, she hugged back as well. This caught me off guard. I continued to hug her in the attempt to soothe her feelings. I did not know what prompted me but I took one of my hands and began stroking her hair. To my surprise, it did not burn my hand but it gave me a warm feeling. I liked it. I knew that I had to help her. I eventually got up because I had to use the bathroom. In my search for a bathroom in Ember's realm, I came across her room. When I saw her room, it looked amazing. There were posters of AC/DC, The Smashing Pumpkins, some by Dumpty Humpty, but there was one that took my breath. There stood one of Ember, but it looked like her if she was human. I noticed the name of the band on the poster. It was 'The Screaming Specter's'. Wow. I did not know that Ember was in a band before she died. I studied the picture in depth. Ember had beautiful red hair, and nice skin. I continued to look around her room. I was amazed. What I saw next surprised me.

'What is this?' I thought to myself as I noticed a pink book out in the open. As I walked closer towards it, I noticed that it was Ember's diary. I was tempted to look in it but I told myself no. All of a sudden, which still haunts me to this day, I grabbed her diary and opened it. I noticed her recent entry.

"April 15, 2008.

Dear Diary,

I met the ghost boy today. He was hot as always, but as usual there was something that bothered me. He was the good guy while I was the villain. I tried to go to talk to baby-pop numerous times, but almost every other ghost here in the Ghost Zone always bothered me. Recently I put on a pirate outfit about a week ago to go and invade the city. I did not want to do that. I thought that I would look ridiculous in the pirate outfit and I did not want Danny to see me in a ridiculous outfit as well. I have told myself that I was going to try and call him Danny, but each and every time that I did I always ended up calling him either dipstick or baby-pop, but I like it when I call him baby-pop. I never call that name to anybody else but him. For me, that is a personal pet name that I have. One last thing before I leave you diary. There is one thing that I do not want the ghost boy to find out. I love him. I really do. I haven't even told my best friend, Kitty, yet. I know that she likes the baby-pop too, but she told me that she is already over that bridge. Well that is it Diary. Time for me to go.

Love Ember."

I could not believe what I read and this was written one day after I written my own personal note about Ember. Ember did love me as well. I was not going to let Ember know that I read this. I already knew that if she found out, she might just actually kill me all the way. I decided to close the diary and head back downstairs.

_Ember's POV:_

I was still crying about what I told Danny. I told him how I wanted to be human again and how I wanted to feel a warm touch. How I did not want to become a ghost. I didn't notice that Danny left the room. I was not able to get up at all since I was still crying. What happened next was a surprise to me. I felt Danny's hands lift me up on my feet while I was still crying. As soon as I stood up, I cried in his chest. I took both of my hands and decided to support myself against him. I stopped crying for a second as I felt muscles on Danny. I took my hand and began to rub his chest. I was surprised at how muscular that he was. I was able to stop crying for a second and looked up at Danny's face.

'Man, he is so handsome,' I told myself. I wish that Danny would just stay here with me in my realm but I knew that he had parents and that he was also half-human. That was the part that I envied the most. How he was both ghost and human. I would give anything to be human. I continued to examine Danny from the head down and noticed that he changed his costume. Instead of him just having a plain D on his chest, he had both a D and a P on his chest. I thought that it looked cool. I looked down at my costume and noticed how plain it was. All I ever wore was a simple costume, nothing fancy.

"Ember, you look down. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Danny asked me very concerned. I just wanted to tell him that I loved him, but how do you approach the hottest guy around and tell him that. I knew for other girls it was not a problem, but with me it was.

"Nothing is wrong Danny." I then noticed the name that I called him. I did not call him baby-pop or dipstick. I called him Danny. I smiled as I knew that it was the first time that I actually called him that.

"Ember, why did you call me Danny? Normally would call me either dipstick or baby-pop."

"I thought that it was time to change Danny." I was still against Danny's chest. I was able to hear his heartbeat with my ear against his chest. Each and every time that I heard a beat, it sounded blissful. I was about to fall asleep against Danny when there was a knock on my door.

"I will get it. It is probably the food," Danny said as he went towards the door. I actually missed the hug, the attention that I was getting. It felt nice.

"Here we go Ember. It is food time." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates.

"Here we go," I said while smiling. Danny and I began eating our food together.

'This is nice. Eating dinner with Danny. I wish that I could this with him each and every day, but I know that he has a home to go to.' We continued eating not saying another word to one another. After 15 minutes of eating, we were done and I was about to grab the plates and put them back in the kitchen when Danny did it for me.

"Let me." I just smiled at him. He was so caring. I really wanted to be with Danny, but I knew that it was impossible. I went to the living room and Danny followed after me.

"Ember, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Danny?"

"When I was up looking for the bathroom, I stumbled into your room. I looked around for a bit and saw amazing stuff. I saw your diary and read it. I only read the last entry that you wrote. I know how you feel about me Ember and there is something that I have to tell you right now and I know that if I don't say it right now, I will regret it for the rest of my life and afterlife." Granted I was mad at Danny for reading my diary, but I could tell from his tone that what he wanted to tell me was serious.

"What is it that you want to tell me Danny?"

"First of all, Ember, I know that you have feelings for me. I know what I am about to say I will regret and be happy about. Ember, I love you." Oh my god. Did Danny just say the words that I wanted to hear.

"Danny, I love you too." I was finally able to say it as well. What Danny did next was heart stopping, that is if I had a heart. He leaned down and cupped my chin with his hand and he kissed me. To me it felt magical.

_Danny's POV:_

I can't believe it. Here I was kissing the incredible, sexy woman that I always loved, Ember McLain. I kissed her with so much passion that I saw her knees go weak. I could tell that she was about to fall. I broke the kiss and noticed she pouted.

"Danny, why did you do that?" she asked me with a small pout.

"Because, I know that there is going to be more of it," I said with my forehead know touching hers. She giggled and smiled. We both went to the couch and watched some TV. Over time, I noticed that Ember was getting tired. As she was getting tired, she started to both lean and sleep on my chest. To me, I thought that it was beautiful. Ember was like this for a couple of hours. As time went by, Ember had fallen completely asleep with me under her. I looked down and saw how beautiful she looked. I then saw the time and noticed that it was getting close to 9 PM. I took out my cell phone to call my mom.

"Hey, mom. I have a favor to ask you?"

"Sure what is it honey?"

"Would it be okay if I brought a friend over? She fell asleep at one of my friends other houses and her house is too far away," I told my mom while lying through my teeth.

"Of course it is Danny. I will get the guest bedroom ready for her."

"Thanks mom." I turned off my cell phone and put it back in my pocket. I was able to get up without startling Ember at all. I bent down and grabbed her bridal style. I then flew towards my home. I did not want anybody in the Ghost Zone to know what happened between Ember and I. I thought what I was doing was the best, but later, I would find out that I would soon regret that decision. I was able to get home in record time. When I arrived I transformed back into my human half and carried Ember into the spare bedroom that my mom was able to set up. After I was done making sure that Ember was taken care of, I then went to bed. Another thing that I did not know was that a lot of events were about to unfold.

**Chapter 3: Telling the Truth**

FentonWork's

_Ember's POV:_

I woke up to a room that was not my own. I looked around hoping to figure out where I was. As I started to look around to understand my surroundings, the door swung open.

"Hey Ember, you're awake. My mom is making some food. Do you want some?" It was then I knew where I was. I was at Danny's house, but why was I here?'

"Uh, Danny why am I here?"

"The reason why I brought you here is because I did not want any other ghosts in the Ghost Zone to see me with you. They all hate me besides you of course." I blushed at what Danny said. I did like Danny.

"Honey, breakfast is ready. Will your friend be joining us?" I head Danny's mother say.

"Yeah she will, mom. We will both be ready in 10 minutes. Here Ember, put these on. It will make you look less like a ghost." Danny handed me some different clothes to put on. I looked at them and saw how pretty they looked. I grabbed a pair of blue pants that had some embezzlement on them, and a nice white shirt. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I noticed how they clung to my body. I saw my hair and noticed that it was still like a roaring flame. I concentrated some of my energy on my hair and tried to make it calm. I was able to do that without a problem. I looked around the clothes that Danny handed me and saw some hair bands. I grabbed one and put my hair in a pony-tail. I looked in the mirror. I was happy with what I saw. I walked out of the guest room and went to the kitchen to meet Danny.

_Danny's POV:_

I was getting the table ready when my mom spoke to me.

"So your friend that you brought home last night is a girl. Is that right Danny?"

"Yeah that is right. She is getting ready right now. She should be her shortly." AS I was putting the last plate down, I saw Ember walk in. She looked hot at what she was wearing. My mom saw her and she just smiled.

"Well honey, she is pretty. Is she your girlfriend?" I blushed and I did want to tell my mom the truth about me and Ember, but knowing my parents and ghosts, they will probably shoot first and ask questions later.

"Actually Mrs. Fenton, I am Danny's girlfriend." I could not believe it. Ember just said that she was my girlfriend. It looks like that I do not have to lie to my mom about that at all.

"So how did the two of you meet?" My mom asked. I had this one covered.

"We met at a concert." I smiled at Ember and she smiled back.

"That is nice honey. Hope that you are hungry because I made a lot of food." Danny's mom, Maddie, brought sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and hash browns.

"Mom, what is the occasion?" I asked her.

"The reason why is because your sister, Jazz, was accepted by Harvard."

"Really? That is impressive. So when does she leave to go to college?"

"Today and I will be sad when she does leave that is why I am going to go all out today. Her plane leaves in a couple of hours." I was impressed. My sister always dreamed of going to Harvard and now her dream is coming true for her. I am happy. I saw my sister come into the kitchen with her bags already packed.

"Well mom, as you know my plane leaves in a couple hours and I am going to miss you. I will miss your cooking though. Let's eat."

"Hey, where is dad?" I asked as I have not noticed him around.

"Oh, your father is at a ghost convention up in Chicago. He will be back by the end of next week."

"Okay, let's eat." So the four of us sat down and started to eat the breakfast that my mom made.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was with Danny eating breakfast with his mom and his sister. It was nice to eat with him. We all had a nice conversation while we were eating. It was mostly about how Danny and I met and everything like that. I could tell that Danny was getting nervous each and every time that his mom asked him a question that was about me. I thought that it was cute.

"Mrs. Fenton, there is something that both Danny and I have to show you. I do not think that Danny can keep on lying about me any longer."

"Ember what do you mean?" I heard Danny saw towards my direction.

"Danny just stop lying about me, although I did not lie when I said I was Danny's girlfriend." I saw a smile on Danny's face when I said that. I smiled and blushed.

"Danny, what is she talking about/" I heard from Mrs. Fenton.

"I think that I know what she is talking about. Ember are you sure? She might blast you if you reveal who you really are."

"I do not care. I love you Danny Fenton and I have to tell her. She is sweet and caring. She might be able to help me even."

"You are right about that part. Okay. Mom, can you please follow Ember and I into the living room. There is something that we have to show you." I followed Danny into the living room. Mrs. Fenton was right behind the entire time.

"Mrs. Fenton. I think that you should sit down. What you are about to see will shock you. You are up first, Danny."

_Danny's POV:_

I sighed deeply. I can't believe that I am going to show my mom the truth about me. As I took a couple of deep breaths, I put myself in the stance that I always use to transform into my ghost half. As soon as I transformed, I heard a gasp. I had my eyes closed, but I slowly opened them up. I saw my mother gasping.

"Sorry, mom. I should have told you." There I was in front of my mom in my Danny Phantom costume that I was wearing. All of a sudden, I felt my mom's arm around me. I looked and saw her crying.

"Oh, Danny, I am sorry for trying to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" I hugged my mom back.

"I already forgave you when you started. Now it is Ember's turn to show you." I looked at Ember and let her know that it was her turn to show and tell.

"Uh, Mrs. Fenton, first I have to tell you that I am a full ghost. These clothes are hiding my real appearance. I do not normally look like this." I heard Ember sigh and then I waited to see what my mom was going to do. Surprisingly to me, she did nothing.

"I don't care if you are full ghost, half ghost, or human Ember. If you make my Danny happy then that is all that matters." I saw a smile on Ember's face. I was happy to know that she was not going to hurt Ember at all. Then all of a sudden, an idea came to me.

"Hey Ember, maybe my mom might help you with what you want. She is a scientist after all. It will provide her with a challenge and I know that she loves challenges."

"You know what Danny? You are right. I am going to ask her."

_Ember's POV:_

"You know what Danny? You are right. I am going to ask her," I said to Danny. Then all of a sudden I felt Danny's lips on mine. I melted in his kiss. It was Mrs. Fenton that broke up the kiss.

"So, Ember, what is it that you want to ask me?" Mrs. Fenton asked me.

"I was wondering to know if it was possible if you can turn a ghost into a human," I said to Mrs. Fenton hoping her saying that she would help me.

"You know what, that does sound like a challenge. Why don't we go downstairs and get started. Danny can come downstairs to. You can help as well." As I followed Mrs. Fenton downstairs, my fears were going out of the window. I was relaxed knowing that Danny was right next to me.

**Chapter 4: Experiments and Success**

_Maddie's POV:_

I was in the lab with both Danny and his girlfriend, Ember. I was almost freaked out when Ember told me that she was a full ghost but I was able to keep my cool. I had a challenge ahead of me, one that I was going to be proud of cracking. Ember asked me to make her human. I could not wait to get started. I first started by extracting a small amount of Ember's ecto-plasm and grabbed some of Danny's ecto-plasm. I looked at both and saw that there were some similarities off the bat. The EDNA, Ecto-Deoxyribonucleic Acid, that Danny and Ember had was the same structure. I then extracted some of Danny's blood while he was in his human form. I looked at both his human blood and the ecto-blood from Ember. I then went back to Danny's ecto-blood. I examined all three samples very carefully.

Four Days Later…

I have been examining all three samples for days now when I noticed something in Ember's ecto-plasm. She had a small trace of human DNA in her. I went to Danny's sample, his ecto-plasm sample, and noticed that within it he had more of a concentrated amount of human DNA in it. That is when I had an idea. I grabbed both Ember's ecto-plasm and Danny's human DNA. I first made more of Danny's blood with the machine that I had in the lab. After that was done, I mixed it with Ember's ecto-plasm. I made sure that both of the samples were mixed thoroughly in a beaker. I then grabbed Danny's ecto-plasm and mixed it in with the solution that was in the beaker. I then made sure that the ecto-plasm was mixed carefully. After that, I put the beaker on a Bunsen burner and heated it until it was at human temperature. It took a couple of minutes. Also during these past days I even noticed an improved mood with Danny. He was happy, he was attentive, and started to pay attention more in class. I noticed that Ember tried to apply for school as well, but she was unable to due to not having all the paperwork needed to go to school. I felt sad for her. I then grabbed a syringe and tried to put the entire solution in it. I was able too.

"Danny, Ember, can you please come down here. I have something to show you." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I sure did hope that this works.

_Ember's POV:_

Danny and I both ran down the stairs as quickly as possible when our names were called.

"Do you think that your mom might have found a way to make me human?" I asked Danny.

"Knowing my mother, she did. Why do think she called us?" I smiled hearing Danny's response. We both arrived in the lab and stood right in front of Mrs. Fenton.

"Okay, Ember, from my calculations and research, in this syringe is a solution that will make you human. All I have to do is to inject it into you, slowly I might add, so that the entire solution can take effect. Understand?"

"Understand Mrs. Fenton."

"And please call me Maddie." I smiled at her. I was going to be a human. Finally. I drew back the sleeve o the shirt so that she was able to inject me with the syringe. She was right about one thing. She did have to do it slowly. Then all of a sudden, I felt like I was burning up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed in pain.

"Mom, what is going on?" I heard Danny say.

"It is the solution that is taking effect. I had to heat it up to near 98 degrees Fahrenheit so that it would work." I overheard all what Maddie said. I still kept on screaming.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was watching my girlfriend scream in pain while I was unable to do anything. It hurt me. I was about to stop my mom from injecting her with the solution when I saw color come to her. It first started down at her feet and it gradually went up her body. I looked in amazement as I saw my ghost girlfriend turning into a human right in front of my eyes. Then a thought came to me.

'Will Ember be completely human or will she be a half ghost like me?' I continued to watch as my mom continued to inject the solution. I noticed that she was only half way done. I continued to watch Ember's transformation when I then noticed that her hair was changing color. Instead of it being blue and on fire, it turned black just like mine. I was amazed at what I was seeing. After some time, my mom was finally done injecting her with the solution that she came up with. I saw Ember fall down. I ran to her side and helped her back up.

"Ember, are you alright?"

"I am fine Danny. Wow, it feels as my heart is pumping a mile a minute."

"Ember, you said that you felt a heartbeat."

"I did?" I noticed then Ember placed a hand over where her heart was and she smiled.

"I have a heart. I am human."

"Well not entirely Ember." I caught what my mom said.

"What do you mean by that mom?"

"Honey, I tried to make her full human, but I was only able to make her half-human. She is like you Danny, a half-ghost, half-human hybrid." I saw Ember smiling at what she heard.

_Ember's POV:_

I heard what Maddie said. I was not fully human, but only half-human like Danny. I hugged Danny and was happy.

"Hey, Ember, since you still are part ghost, did your ghost half change at all?"

"I do not know Danny."

"Well, let's see if you still do." I was curious too. I focused on my ghost half for a while. I then felt my body split in half. I still continued on concentrating on my old ghost half. What I did not know was that my ghost half changed. I heard a gasp from Danny.

"Danny what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Look in the mirror." I looked in the mirror and what I saw amazed me. I still looked like me, but my hair went white, I had a hazmat suit on now with the initials AA on it. I looked like exactly like Danny, only in reverse.

"Ember you look fantastic. What does the AA stand for?" I thought about it for a while when something came to me.

"It stands for Amber Astral."

"Amber Astral? I like it. Well let's go."

**Chapter 5: A New Hero**

Amity Park

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was flying over Amity Park next to Danny. It was nice. We both decided to stay together when we were doing his afternoon rounds. We were both caught off guard when we heard screams coming from the mall.

"Well, we know where the commotion is coming from. Let's go Danny." Danny and I flew towards the mall and we the cause of the trouble. It was Technus.

"Technus, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I am here to conquer your world child."

"You will have to get through us." I said to Technus.

"Who are you?" Technus asked me.

"I am Amber Astral, girlfriend of Danny Phantom."

"It does not matter. I will destroy you both." Both Danny and I charged towards Technus. We were able to beat and stop Technus in a matter of minutes. I grabbed the FentonThermos and sucked up Technus in it.

"Danny, that felt awesome. Come on, let's see what else I can help with." As I was about to fly off, a bunch of reporters came in and surrounded both Danny and I.

"Phantom, who is that girl that you are with?" One of the reporters asked.

"She is my girlfriend, Amber Astral." After Danny said that, all of the reporters were clamoring both Danny and I. They were asking us a flurry of questions.

"I am sorry but we have to leave." I said trying to disband the group of reporters. Danny and I just flew away. As soon as Danny and I were clear of the reporters, we transformed back into our human halves.

"Hey, Amber, I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?" I was shocked. Danny and I on a date?

"Yes, Danny. Yes," I said in excitement.

"Great. I will see you at 7 PM." I could not want for the date.

'Clockwork, if I am meant to be with Danny, please give me a sign. I want to know if we were meant to be together,' I thought to myself.

_Clockwork's POV:_

"Child, you are meant to be together for it is you two that will save both worlds and you two will bring balance to both worlds." I went to my other viewing globes. I looked at what was to come.

**Chapter 6: The Date**

_Amber's POV:_

I was getting myself ready for my date with Danny. I looked at all of Jazz's clothes that she left behind when she went to Harvard.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I was looking at the dresses that Jazz left behind. I wanted to wear the perfect one for Danny. As I looked through her clothes, I saw a beautiful black dress in the corner of the closet.

"It's beautiful," as I grabbed the dress. I just hope Danny is not going to freak out over our date.

_Danny's POV:_

I was freaking out. What was I going to wear on my date, more importantly, where was I going to take her. I then remembered a place that my mom and dad went to, La Cherie Amour. I called up the number hoping that there would be tables left over.

"Hello, La Cherie Amour. I would like to make a reservation for tonight for two at 7 PM for Danny Fenton."

"No problem, sir. Two for 7 all set for Danny Fenton. I will see you tonight," the person on the other end of the line said.

'At least that matter is taken care of.' I continued to look for something nice to wear when he noticed a tux that he wore to one of his school dances.

'I hope that Amber likes me like this.' I put on my suit and went out of my room. When I saw Amber, my jaw dropped. There she was dressed in a sexy black dress.

"Wow, Amber, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Danny. So where are we going?" Amber asked me.

"We are going to La Cherie Amour. Our reservation is at 7. Let's go." Here I grabbed Amber's hand and we were about to head out and into my car when my mom stopped me.

"Aw, are you two going out on a date?" my mom asked me.

"Yes, mom. We are going to La Cherie Amour," I told my mom as I was trying to head out, my mom stopped me.

"La Cherie Amour, the French restaurant? My Danny, how romantic." I blushed. I hope Amber just likes the date though.

30 minutes later…

_Danny's POV:_

Both Amber and I arrived at La Cherie Amour at 7 PM. Amber was surprised at the place and how elegant that it looked. I was going to surprise her tonight.

"Danny, this place is wonderful. It is so fancy."

"Thanks. I thought that this would be a perfect place for our first date." Time went by and Amber and I were having a great time. Amber was enjoying the fool and I was enjoying our time together.

"So, Amber, I have a question for you."

"What is it Danny?" I heard Amber in a swooning voice.

"Ember, I have always wanted to do this, but since I know now that you love me, I can finally show you my love." I went down on one knee and was looking at Amber.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Amber, my love, will you marry me?" I slipped the ring on her finger and saw a trail of tears coming from here face.

"Danny, yes I will marry you." I stepped up and kissed Amber passionately on her lips. What I did not know was that Sam was watching me.

_Sam's POV:_

There I was in this restaurant with my parents in La Cherie Amour and I saw Danny on the other side of the restaurant with another woman.

'Who is that woman?' I thought to myself. As I was about to get up from the table, my parents stopped me.

"Samantha, where do you think that you are going?" my mother asked me.

"I, uh, am going to the bathroom. I will be back." As I stood up, my dress that I was wearing, almost tripped me.

'Curse this dress,' I thought to myself. I was able to get up and walk over to Danny's table. I saw Danny hugging and kissing the woman that he brought with him.

'Come on Sam. Keep it together. So what if the person that you love is kissing some other hussy. That should be me.' As I continued to watch Danny kiss the hussy, I arrived at his table.

"Hi Danny. I did not expect to see you here." All of a sudden, Danny broke apart the kiss that he was in and he looked at me.

"Sam, I was not expecting to see you here. What are you doing here?" Danny asked me. I told him the reason why I was here.

"My parents are having a luncheon with some big investors and they are trying to get on their good side. They brought me along with me so that, to use their words, I can learn the family business," as I told Danny as to why I was here.

"So, Danny what are you doing here?" I asked Danny.

"Oh, I am here with my fiancé on a date. Oh, Sam, I want to introduce you to here. Amber, this is Sam. Sam this is Amber." I heard a little laugh from Danny.

"Danny, what's so funny?"

"I have to tell you. Both you and Amber have already met before." I was confused. I have not seen this woman at all and yet Danny is telling me that I have already met her before. How is that possible?

"Come on, Sam. Look at her carefully and tell me who does she look like." I looked at the woman that was standing before me. From what I saw she had blue eyes, but it was her face that was giving me some clue. I gave up.

"Okay, Sam. I will give you another clue. Who is the most musical ghost that we know of from the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked me. I already knew the answer.

"Ember McLain of course." What trick was Danny playing with me.

"Okay. I am going to give you her name. Her name is Amber McLean." I heard the name that Danny told me. Amber McLean, Ember McLain. I noticed that the two were similar when they were said. It then hit me. Amber McLean is Ember McLain. Why is Danny marring her? Did she have him under a spell? Is she overshadowing someone? I calmly stood there.

"Danny, get away from her. She is obviously overshadowing someone and has put a spell on you. I know that she is Ember McLain."

"Sam, two things. One, I am glad that you did find out that she is Ember McLain, more probably was Ember. Was being the key word in that sentence. The second is this, she is not overshadowing anyone at all. She is like me, a half-human, half-ghost hybrid."

"So, you are only marrying her now that she is a halfa like you now?" I said with Venom in my voice.

"No, Sam. That is not the reason at all. The reason is because I really do love Amber. I loved her since the first time that I laid eyes on her. From that point on, I always wanted to be with her. Now I can be. I wish that I can tell you more Sam, but I will tell you later. Waiter, check please." I saw the waiter come by and give Danny the check. I looked down and noticed that Danny was able to pay in cash. Normally, people here pay with a card. When did Danny have such money? I saw Danny walk out of the restaurant with 'Amber.' I was mad. I walked back to my parents table.

"Good news, dear. The Basterson's have agreed to invest with us," my mother said.

"That's great, mom." I said sarcastically.

_Danny's POV:_

Amber and I were in the car driving back to my house. I had such good news to tell my mom. I hope that she will be happy. I saw the house and drove up to the driveway. Amber and I both walked in the house both extremely happy. Amber happy because she is getting married to me, and the reason why I am happy is because I am marrying her.

"Mom, we are home," I said as we walked in the house.

"Hello, Danny. How was your date?"

"It was fine, but while I was on my date with my girlfriend I came back with someone new," I said to my mom with a little bit of mystery in my voice.

"Danny! How could you. I thought that you loved Amber."

"I do love Amber, but let me finish of what I have to say. Amber, my girlfriend, is no more. Mom, I would like to introduce you to Amber, my fiancé." As soon as my mom heard that I was getting married to Amber, she also squealed, but was also concerned.

"Danny, how could you marry her? You just met her."

"Mom, I did not just meet her. I have met her years ago. I have always loved her. I am going to spend my life with her." I grabbed Amber by my side and she just blushed.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Amber asked me as she was blushing.

"Something that I should have done all those years ago when I met you." I took Amber upstairs in my room. The both of us have not left that room for the entire night.

**Chapter 8: Sam**

_Danny's POV:_

When I woke up in the morning, Amber was next to me. I smiled down at her and saw her beautiful face.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said as I kissed her awake.

"Now, that is a way to wake up. I could get used to that every morning," Amber told me.

"So can I." As we were getting dressed, my mother called me from downstairs.

"Danny, Sam is here." I finished getting dressed. I then flew downstairs, literally. When I got to the bottom, Sam was already inside.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"What's up? Really. You have to ask that. I am mad at you Daniel Fenton." Sam was screaming at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Why are you mad at me? What did I do to you?"

"You broke my heart, Danny. That is what you did. Danny, what do you know about me?" I started to hear Sam crying.

"I know that you are a good friend, a great person that is willing to stand up for what is right no matter the opposition against her. I also see someone who is broken, but will be able to put herself back together no matter what." I still heard Sam crying.

"Sam, what do you want me to say because I do not know."

"I want you to say that you love me." I heard what Sam said.

"Sam, I do love you, but not like that. I love you as a friend. Sam, please. Do not cry."

"You just do not get it Danny. I wanted you and I to be together, but it seems that will not happen at all." I saw Sam run out of that door quickly. I ran after her.

"Sam, please do not do anything hasty." There I saw Sam walking in the middle of the street knowing for a fact that she will hurt herself. On instinct, I went to her and turned myself intangible moments before a truck tried to hit her.

"Sam, what is wrong with you?" I was starting to get very concerned about her.

"What does it look like that I am trying to do? I am trying to kill myself." I was shocked.

"Sam, you do not have to kill yourself. That is not the answer. Killing oneself means that you are only running away from the problem."

"I do not need you to lecture me at all. I am leaving Daniel."

_Sam's POV:_

"I do not need you to lecture me at all. I am leaving Daniel," was the last words that I said to Danny when I was alive. After I left Danny, I went home to take my anger out on anything, but nothing could satisfy my need to take my anger.

"Ugh, Danny. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I wanted us to be together forever." I picked up a picture of Danny and stared at it. I started to cry again as to what I lost.

"I do not know what to do." My mom must have heard me as she came into my room.

"I couldn't help but overhear honey. Did Danny do something?"

"Yeah, mom. He broke my heart. I found out the other day when we were at La Cherie Amour that he proposed to someone."

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry for your loss." I started to cry as my mom hugged me.

"Trust me honey. Things will get better overtime." I knew that at sometimes that my mom was right.

"You are right mom. I can't let Danny drag me down. I have to pick myself back up."

"That is the spirit." My mom left my room and I started to think of what to do. I spent over an hour trying to find a way to separate Danny and 'Amber' so that I could be the one to marry him. Nothing that I thought of would help me bring Danny back to me.

"I just can't do it. I just can't." I went outside and walked around hoping to clear my head. What I did not see or notice was a car that was speeding down the road and hitting me straight on the side-walk. I flew in the air for a while before hitting the ground. When I finally came down, I hit the ground hard and I felt a couple of my bones break. I heard a voice before I closed my eyes.

"Oh young dear Samantha. I am sorry for hitting you, but at the same time, I am not. You see my young girl, you and Daniel's other young friend have been getting in my way for some time. Now that I have dealt with you, I can now deal with the other." I finally closed my eyes. I knew for me that this was the end. What I did not know was that my mom watched the whole thing.

_Pamela's POV:_

I could not believe it. My daughter was hit by a car head on. I saw the figure that hit her. I could not believe it. It was Vlad Masters. Why would he do such a thing? I had to do something. Before I was able to call the police notifying them what had happened to my daughter, I heard the front door open up.

"Well, well, well. A nosy neighbor that should keep her nose out of someone's elses business."

"Vlad Masters, I saw what you did to my daughter and I am not going to let you get away with it."

"Well I am sorry to say, Pamela, that you will be having a permanent vacation. One that you can't return from." I started to back up until I hit a wall. I then saw the most horrifying thing. Vlad turned into a vampire right in front of my eyes. The next thing that I knew, I was thrown outside.

"Pamela, if only you did not witness of what I did to Sam, then the pointless slow death that you are receiving would be meaningless." All of a sudden, I felt something go right through me, literally. The vampire ghost blasted me with such force that it tore right through me.

The Next Day

_Danny's POV:_

The entire town was mourning the death of both Sam and Pamela Manson. Both Amber and I were there because we wanted Sam to know that she was not alone. As everyone left, except for Amber and I, we both looked at the grave.

"Danny, honey, there was nothing that you could have done. In fact, I know where she is at right now."

"You do?" I asked Amber while holding my tears in my face.

"Yes, the Ghost Zone. They were both killed by a ghost which now makes them ghosts as well. If we go there, we can still meet them and see who did this to them. What do you say, sweetie?"

"Amber, you are an angel sent to me. Let's go and see how she is doing." Both Amber and I left to go to the Ghost Zone to see how Sam and her mom were doing.

In the Ghost Zone

_Sam's POV:_

I was starting to wake up and regain my consciousness. I tried remembering what happened to me. I then remembered that Vlad killed me, but if he killed me, why am I still alive? I looked around and noticed a lot of clocks. I then had my answer.

"I must have been turned into a ghost." As I looked around, I heard another groan. I looked around to see where it came from and my mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I saw my mother. She looked completely different know. Her hair, as well as mine, was not completely green and both of our skin colors were blue. I helped my mother up slowly until she was able to walk around without my help. I saw what she wore. She was wearing a red business suit type of deal. I looked at what I had on. I had on the outfit when Undergrowth attacked my city. Why was I dressed like this?

"Hello you two and welcome to the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts come to find rest," said a figure that I knew well.

"Hello Clockwork. Why are my mom and I here? Shouldn't we be in heaven instead of being here?" I asked Clockwork.

"I am afraid not for the reason why the two of you are here is because you are here to help bring both worlds into balance."

"We are the only ones to bring both worlds in balance?" I asked Clockwork questionably.

"Not you two alone but Danny and 'Amber' as well. You two are needed to help Danny and Amber to succeed in what they need to do. Now, I will show you two where you will be living while you are here." Clockwork led both my mother and I where we will be living from now on. As Clockwork was showing our new place to us, my mother was still freaking out.

"Oh my god. What am I to do? How am I going to live?" my mother was freaking out.

"Mom, just calm down. There are a couple of things that I have to tell you. One, you are now a ghost, two, this is the Ghost Zone, three, you are dead as well as I. Please mom, you have to come to grips with what has happened." I saw my mom started to relax a little bit, but I could tell that she was still freaking out. Clockwork stopped, we saw where we were. It almost looked like the center of the Ghost Zone in my opinion.

"This is your new realm. It is for the both of you." I opened the door to our realm and I was surprised at what I saw. It was like a mansion on the inside.

"This is fascinating," my mother said. We looked around our realm and I found my room. It was filled with plants, flowers, everything that I loved.

"Well, it is time for me to leave. Farewell." Clockwork then disappeared in an instant. My mom and I were left alone. I then went to go and explore the Ghost Zone.

**Chapter 9: Dorga – Ancient Awakening **

30 minutes later….

_Sam's POV:_

I flew around the Ghost Zone. Flying felt great, but I still felt the hurt of Danny in my heart.

"Danny, I swear to you that you have not heard the last of me. I will get you," I said out loud. I continued to fly around to get the hang of my new ghost powers when all of a sudden, I came upon some ruins. I flew around to see which tribe of the Ghost Zone that these ruins belonged to. I always saw one word everywhere I go, Dorga. As I flew around the ruins, the word kept on popping up more and more.

"Wow, this place is huge." I continued flying around the runs until I came to a big building. I set myself down and walked inside. As I walked inside, I saw a tomb of some sorts right in the center.

'What is this?' I wondered to myself. I went to the tomb and started to see if the lid was able to budge. I tried for a couple of minutes when the lid moved a bit. I continued to move the lid until it was completely off the tomb. I looked inside and noticed a ghost that looked like that it has been sleeping for years. All of a sudden, it woke up.

"Finally, I am awake. I can now take over the Ghost Zone and no one can stop me, Dorga." All of a sudden, he looked at me.

"Are you the one who released me from my slumber?" he asked me.

"Yes I was."

"Thank you young one. Is there anything that I can do for you?" I had a smile on my face. I knew exactly what needed to be done.

"There is one thing that I would like you to do. Kill Danny Phantom and kill any ghost that gets in your way."

"Kill any ghost that gets in my way of your target? You just made my day, girl. I like that. I have something for you." Dorga bent down and kissed me on my lips. I was confused as why he did that. As he continued kissing me, I felt a surge of power flowing through me. I liked it. I let him kissed me for as long as he wanted to.

"Wow, Dorga, that was amazing. You know, a girl can fall for a guy that has a lot of power."

"You don't say. Then why don't we both kill Danny Phantom together. Who is he anyway?"

"Nobody. Just a half-ghost punk who was able to defeat Pariah Dark and put him back in his coffin of forever sleep."

_Dorga's POV:_

I was shocked at what I heard. A half-ghost that was able to defeat Pariah Dark. This person, this Danny Phantom, sounds very interesting. I could not wait to get my hands on him.

"Let's go, my darling. We have some places to visit first."

"Your darling. What are you talking about?" I heard this young ghost ask me.

"Did you even bother to look in the mirror to see what you look like now." The ghost that helped me went to the nearest mirror. I noticed that she now had a shocked expression on her face followed by a devious smile which excited me to see.

"Oh, I like it very much. Everything on me is black now, even my hair. I love it."

"What shall I call you then?" I noticed that she concentrated on a name that fit her.

"Call me Black Thorn. It suits me." I smiled at her. I liked the name that she chose. It fit her.

"Well, let's go my dear. We have destruction and chaos to bring to everyone." The two of us flew from the ruins that held me captive for all those years. I was finally free and this ghost helped me out. I knew then that I found my mate.

_Sam's (Black Thorn) POV:_

There I was flying through the Ghost Zone with a powerful ghost right next to my side. I could tell from his face that he was excited to be out. I could not wait to get revenge. As Dorga and I continued flying through the Ghost Zone, we came across our first victim, Kitty, girlfriend to Johnny 13.

"Go and tast the power that I have given to you," Dorga said to me. As I flew towards Kitty, I had an urge to grab her power. I extended my head and a vortex of some kind appeared and engulfed Kitty completely. Moments later, I felt her power.

"Wow, that felt so good. Your turn next, Dorga," I said seductively towards him.

"My pleasure." I saw Dorga fly towards Johnny 13 and engulfed him.

"The power feels good, does it not, my dear?" Dorga asked me. I answered him with the truth.

"It feels good. Let's continue our power quest. We are going to need as much power as possible if we are to defeat Danny Phantom." Dorga and I just laughed and went on our ways. We were able to capture the powers of Undergrowth, Frostbite, the nightmare ghost, Princess Dora, any ghost that was within our path. What I did not notice was that Danielle was watching me and flew off.

_Dani's POV:_

I saw these two ghosts absorb everyone almost everyone in the Ghost Zone.

"I have to find Danny. He might the only one to stop this." I quickly flew off towards the Fenton Portal where to find Danny. As soon as I went through the portal, I saw Danny's mother standing right in the lab tinkering away.

'Maybe if I just quietly float right through, she won't recognize me.' I thought to myself. Little did I know was that she did see me.

"So, what business do you have with Danny, ghost?" How did she see me?

"It is okay. I know that Danny is a half-ghost. You may come out whoever you are." I stood right in front of Danny's mother and made myself visible. She was shocked at what she saw.

"Danny, is that you?" Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton, asked me.

"Uh, no, but I am related to Danny."

"How are you related to Danny?" she asked me. Since she told me that she knew that Danny was a half-ghost, maybe then I could show her too. I changed into my human half and she gasped.

**Chapter 10: Dani**

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe it. There stood a girl that looked like 10, maybe 11 years old, that looked like Danny. The resemblance was uncanny. I had to know who she was, so I called both Danny and Amber down here.

"Danny, Amber, can I please see you two down here for a minute?"

"Okay." The both of them stood right in front of me. As soon as Danny saw the girl behind me, he ran right to her.

"Danielle, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me." I could tell that Danny was very protective over this little girl.

"I am okay Danny. I am here to warn you about something." I could tell from Danielle that her voice that she was scared.

"Dani, please tell me what is wrong. I need to know." Danny was holding the little girl in his arms.

"Danny, there are two ghosts in the Ghost Zone that are stealing everybody's powers. Right now they are extremely powerful. They even took Pariah Dark's powers. They woke him up, beat him to a pulp, and they both stole his powers. It is horrifying." I could tell from Danielle that was the reason why she was scared. I saw Amber bend down and give her a small peck on the forehead. It was cute.

_Amber's POV:_

Here I just listened to Danielle, Danny's clone, tell Danny of what was happening in the Ghost Zone. I could tell that she was scared. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do not worry, Dani. Danny and I will take care of it, won't we hun?"

"That is right Amber. Don't worry about anything else Dani. The two of use will take care of whatever threat is causing trouble," I heard from Danny. I gently kissed his check. I saw Danielle and she looked confused as to who I was.

"Uh, Danny, who is she?" Danielle asked. I wanted to tell her.

"Sweetie, let me tell her okay." Danny left me alone to tell Dani who I was.

"Dani, do you remember Ember McLain, the only ghost in the Ghost Zone that you loved to hang out with?"

"Of course. She is awesome. She takes care of me, she helps me whenever I ask for help, and she sometimes make sure that I have something to eat as well. Why are you asking me this?" I could tell that Danielle was confused.

"That is good that you remember Ember like that. I also know Ember as well."

"You do? Can you show me where she is? I wanted to ask her a question, but it is kind of personal. Technically, the question is for both Danny and Ember. There is something that I wanted to ask the both of them." I was curious as to what question Dani wanted to ask Danny and I.

"I can show you where Ember is Dani."

"You can? Where is she? I want to meet her right now." I started to let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny lady? Why aren't you taking me to Ember?" I could tell that Dani was getting a little frustrated.

"I have to tell you. Dani, I am Ember. I am a human now, well half-human to be accurate. I am Danny's fiancé." I got up and went to Danny and I saw a look on Dani's face that was filled with amazement.

"You are Ember? How did you turn into a human? I want to know. Tell me everything." So Danny and I told Dani how I became human. How Danny's mom helped me and how I ended up with Danny. I could tell that she was smiling the entire time that both Danny and I were talking.

_Danny's POV:_

I saw Danielle happy as both Amber and I were talking to her. When we were done talking, Dani asked us a question.

"Uh, heh heh. Now since the both of you are here, there is something that I want to ask the two of you. It is a personal question though."

"What is it Dani? You can ask us anything," I heard from Amber.

"Danny, Ember, I mean Amber, can you be my parents?" I could not believe it. Amber and I were speechless. Dani just asked us if we could be her parents. Amber and I left the lab to talk.

"Danny, I think that we should be her parents. I mean look at her, she basically has no other person that she can turn to."

"You are right Amber, and I do care about her a lot like a daughter. Plus, did you see the look on my mom's face when she asked if we could be her parents?" I said to Amber. All of a sudden, Amber started to chuckle.

"I do have to admit, it was funny. Her face froze when Dani asked us that question, but back to the point Danny. Are we ready to become parents already?" I looked at Dani and looked back at Amber. I saw how the both of them looked like me and how they both loved me. I looked at Amber and I saw a glint of happiness in her eyes when Dani asked if we could be her parents. I looked at Amber and smiled. I kissed her passionately knowing the answer I was going to give her.

"Amber, I accept of being Dani's father. Come on, we have a daughter to get to." I saw a smile come across Amber's face.

"Oh Daniel James Fenton. I love you. Yes. Let's go meet our new daughter." Amber and I walked back to the lab and we looked at Danielle. Danielle looked back at us as well with hope in her eyes wishing for the answer that she so desperately wanted.

"Dani, Amber and I talked about it and we both accept to being your parents. Come here. I want to hold my little girl." Dani ran straight towards my arms with tears in her eyes. What she said next made both Amber and I smile.

"Oh, mom, dad, thank you."

"You are welcome sweetheart," Amber said to Dani.

"There is one thing that we have to do though," I said still holding Dani in my arms.

"What is that daddy?"

"We are going to change your name. I think having two people in the same house with almost the same name is going to get quite confusing, so as soon as Amber and I have talked about what new name that we are going to give you, you are just going to have be called Danielle for now on," I said to Danielle.

"Actually I already do have a name in mind. I was hoping for the name of Dana instead. The name sounds pretty and it also begins with the letter D as well. What do you think mom and dad?" Danielle asked us. I looked at Amber and she looked at me and she smiled.

"I think that Dana is a pretty name for you sweetie. Now let's go and get you cleaned up." Amber took Dana, our new daughter, upstairs and into the bathroom. I smiled at the life that I was going to have with both Amber and Dana, but I was also worrying about the denizens of the Ghost Zone as well.

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Power Couple**

3 days later

_Dorga's POV:_

My new mate and I continued flying through the Ghost Zone getting as much power as we were able to get. I started to like how greedy she got when she got new powers. The two of us trained with our new powers for days now and we were already starting to get the hang of them. Due to us now having our spirits chained together, we both were able to access and harness the other's powers at our own will.

"So, my dear, do you think that we are ready yet to go and conquer both this world and the other world?" I asked my future queen.

"Not just yet. There is one more ghost that I know whose powers will help give us more of an advantage over everybody else." I smiled a wicked smile knowing that there was one more powerful ghost whose power will be ours for the taking. I followed Black Thorn until she stopped at a portal that I have never seen before.

"What are we doing here my love?" I asked with a bit of confusion.

"Past this portal is the one whose power is going to give us an advantage and also it is the same person who killed me. It will be sweet revenge knowing that the one he killed will almost kill him in return." I smiled at the devious, beautiful ghost that was in front of me. I followed her through the portal and I noticed that we arrived in a lab.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?"

"Yes it is my love. I can sense him. He is upstairs." I followed her as we flew through the ceiling until we stopped in the center of a grand living room.

"This might make the perfect castle for the both of us."

"You know, that does not sound like a bad idea."

"Well it sounds like a bad idea to me." I turned around and saw a human standing in the doorway.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my home?" I heard the human saw again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vlad Masters, the one that killed me." I was shocked at what I saw. The human that was standing in front of the both of us transformed into a ghost. I was surprised.

_Vlad's POV:_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vlad Masters, the one that killed me," said the female ghost that was standing in front of me. I transformed into my ghost form, Vlad Plasmius.

"Who are you two? I demand to know."

"My name is Dorga, one of the ancient evils of the Ghost Zone," the male ghost in front of me said.

"As for me, I am Black Thorn, mate to Dorga and future queen of both the Ghost Zone and the human world. Actually, Vlad, I once had a human identity that you met before." I was confused. She was human before she was a ghost.

"And pray tell, what was your name when you were human?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"I was Sam Manson. Do you not recognize me at all? You were the one that killed me after all and now I am going to end you."

"How are you going to do that my dear child? Do you honestly think that you are strong enough to beat me, Vlad Plasmius?" I said to Sam, now known as Black Thorn. Even I had to admit to myself that Sam looked hot.

"Sam, my dear, why don't you leave Dorga there and join me."

"Sorry, Vlad, she can't. We are now soul-bound which means that she can't, and by the way she is also my wife." I immediately ran towards the two thinking that they would be easy to take care of, but I was wrong. Right off the bat, Sam, or the Black Thorn I should say, hit me with a powerful blast right in my chest.

'How can she already be this powerful?' I thought to myself. As I was about to go in for another attack, Dorga, her boyfriend, started to attack me with some sort of vacuum attack. I was trying to avoid his attack, but it was useless.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Oh, nothing except for taking your powers. From what I heard from Black Thorn, your powers should help us with our mission." I tried to escape from his vacuum attack, but I was unable to.

_Dorga's POV:_

Here I was absorbing this ghosts power wanting to know why this ghost. As I was thinking, Vlad, the ghost that I was absorbing at the time was gone.

"Excuse me, my dear, but can you please tell me why I am taking his powers?"

"That is an easy answer my darling. You see, Vlad has an ability that no other ghost has, he can duplicate himself into a total of four." I smiled as I heard about Vlad's ability.

"That is going to come in handy. I can't wait to use it." I could not wait to be the ruler of the Ghost Zone and the Human World. As my mate and I were about to leave, another ghost came in with the logo of DP on his chest.

"Hello Daniel, we meet again," Black Thorn said.

_Danny's POV:_

I busted right through Vlad's mansion and I saw the two ghosts that Dana was talking about.

"Hello Daniel, we meet again," the female ghost said to me.

"Uh, do I know you?" I asked hoping that she would answer.

"Do you not recognize me? After all, you broke my heart when I was alive when I said that I loved you but you did not love me in return." I looked very carefully when it came to me.

"Sam, is that you?" I asked hoping that it was.

"Yes Danny, it is. Now I can destroy you."

"You are not going to destroy him any time soon." I looked around to hear who said. When I turned around, it was a ghost that looked like a werewolf knight.

"Hello there Dorga, long time no see," The ghost behind me said.

**Chapter 12: Asuruga**

_Asuruga's POV:_

"Hello there Dorga, long time no see," I said to my brother knowing that I got his attention.

"What are you doing out of your coffin?" my brother asked me.

"I awoke at the same that she woke you up. When I did fully wake, I noticed that my kingdom was in ruins. I wondered the Ghost Zone until I met my friend, Clockwork. He filled me in with what I have missed over the last 300 years. So, you must be Danny Phantom. Clockwork spoke highly of you."

"He did? That is nice of Clockwork," the young Phantom said to me.

"Danny, you are not ready to fight him yet. Dorga, I hereby challenge you under the rules of the Count Vesma act. If I win, all of the power that you have gained you are to give back. If you win, you may keep the power. I am also invoking plasma-incenda which means that you may take my power if I lose and I may take your power if you lose, but not to absorb the entire being. Do you understand the rules of the challenge that I have brought forth, brother, and do you accept?" I looked at my brother. What happened to him? He was not always like this. It must have been the woman who did this to my brother.

"I accept and understand your terms, Asuruga. Let's fight." The two of is fought for at least half an hour. I was beaten.

"It seems that you finally have the strength and the power, but tell me brother, what are you going to do with all of that power?" I asked him weakily.

"Easy. I am going to share it with her and the both of us are going to be the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone as well as the human world." As my brother was taking my power, not all of it though, I then remembered a rule that I was able to use against him. It was more of a secondary challenge instead of a rule.

"I invoke the loser's challenge. In two weeks time, I will choose two people to fight on my behalf against both you and your bride. Do you accept?" I thought to myself hoping that he accepts it.

"I accept. That is one thing that has changed about me brother. I never back down from a challenge. I will see your challenger's in two weeks. I hope that they are ready to give up their powers."

"We shall see, brother. We shall see." I then saw my brother Dorga fly off into the Ghost Zone with his mate. I was still weak from the battle and I could feel myself about to die.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked me.

"I am not okay. I can feel my essence fading."

"Let me help you." I felt Danny lift me up and then flew off with me.

_Danny's POV:_

I was flying back to my house carrying the ghost that helped me. I was able to see my house from a distance.

"Well, here we are Asuruga. This is my house." I flew in with the ancient ghost lying unconscious in my hands. I placed him on the couch so that he can rest.

"Dana, Amber, can you please come here. I need your help." I waited for my family, fiancé and daughter, to come downstairs.

"Okay, daddy, we are here," Dana said as she came downstairs with Amber behind her.

"What is it Danny?" Amber asked me.

"I need both of your help to help me heal him." Both Amber and Dana saw the ghost that was on the couch and noticed how weak he was.

"Danny, who is he?" Amber asked me.

"He helped me when I was about to face off against the two ghosts that was terrorizing the Ghost Zone. He almost died helping me. I do have an idea of how we can help him."

"What is that dad?" Dana asked me.

"We can use part of our ecto-plasm to help heal him. We only need to use a small part. So, can you please help me?"

"Danny, Dana and I will help you. Come on, honey, let's help daddy." Dana and Amber as well as I put our hands on the ghosts chest to help heal him. All of a sudden, a glow appeared on the wounded ghost. As the glow intensified, the ghost was transforming. Amber, Dana, and I saw that he was transforming. He was going from a werewolf knight ghost to a big ghost dog. We were all amazed. All of a sudden, the glow stopped. I looked down and noticed that there was no longer a wound.

"Good, he is okay now."

"Daddy, who is that?" Dana asked me.

"I do not know, but I believe that we will find out soon.

_Asuruga's POV:_

I woke up feeling better than I was. I was able to get up from the couch that I was on, but when I did get up, it felt as if I was on all fours. I was curious as to what happened to me. I walked over to the nearest mirror and saw that I was now a pure ghost dog. I looked at the fur that surrounded my new body.

"I wonder who helped me." As I continued to walk around, and get used to my new body, I heard somebody walk in the room. I looked at who it was and noticed that it was Danny.

"Hello there, Asuruga. How are you feeling?" Danny asked me.

"I feel great. Thank you for healing me. I take it that you did not heal me alone," I said to Danny hoping to get a response.

"That is correct. My family did. My fiancé, Amber, and my daughter Dana."

"May I see them? I want to thank them for helping me," I said wanting to meet his family.

"Let me go and get them. Amber, can you please bring Dana down here. The ghost that we helped heal wants to thank us."

"Okay Danny, let me get her," I heard from Danny's fiancé, Amber.

_Amber's POV:_

I went to the room where Dana was sleeping in to get her. When I opened up the door, there I saw Dana with ecto-plasm surrounding her.

"Oh no. She must be de-stabilizing. I have got to get her to Maddie." I quickly grabbed Dana and ran downstairs. Danny caught me carrying Dana.

"Hey there Amber. Is Dana sleeping?" Danny asked me.

"Worse. She is de-stabilizing. I have to get her to your mom. She might be able to do something." I continued holding Dana in my arms as she was destabilizing with Danny behind me.

"Let me get Asuruga, then. He might be able to help as well."

"The ghost that we helped heal that you brought home?" I asked Danny.

"That is the one. He has changed now. Take a look for yourself." Danny pointed to a huge black ghost dog that was in the living room.

"You are Asuruga. Can you help my daughter? I don't want to lose her." I was starting to worry about Dana.

"No problem. I will help you as much as I can," Asuruga, the big black ghost dog told me.

"Thank you. Come on, let's get to the lab." I ran towards the lab and showed Maddie what was happening to Dana.

**Chapter 13: Stabilization and History**

_Maddie's POV:_

Amber ran towards me with Dana in her hands. She told me that Dana was de-stabilizing. I tried working hard so that Dana could live. Asuruga, who introduced himself, was helping me as well. The two of us worked hard to find a way to stabilize Dana.

"Thanks for help Asuruga," I said thanking a ghost. That was the first that I ever thanked a ghost.

"It is no problem, Madeline. I am glad to be able to use my knowledge to finally help someone." Asuruga and I worked for hours and we were able to come up with a solution.

"Danny, Asuruga and I were able to come up with a way to stabilize Dana. We only need one thing from you."

"What is that mom?"

"I need a sample of your mid-morph DNA. Do you think that you can give that to me?"

"No problem." I saw Danny then transform into his ghost form but he stopped midway. I could tell that he was struggling to hold it. I quickly grabbed some of his mid-morph DNA before he passed out.

"Asuruga, I was able to get the mid-morph DNA."

"Great job, Maddie. Now we can finish stabilizing this girl." Asuruga and I continued for a few more hours until we were able to perfect the solution needed to stabilize Dana.

"Danny, this solution will help Dana become stabilized. It took some time to develop, but thanks to Asuruga's help, I was able to get it done faster."

"Well, what are you waiting for mom? Please give it to her. I do not want her to die." I heard Danny's plea and began injecting the entire solution into her body.

"Okay, Danny. It has been injected into her. She is completely stabilized but I recommend that she does not transform into her ghost half for at least two days. Understand?"

"We understand Maddie," Amber said to me. Granted a week ago, I was always against ghosts, but after a while of getting to know a couple of ghosts that are friendly to Danny, I changed my perspective on all ghosts. I still knew that there were still evil ghosts, and now I help Danny fight them.

"Danny, we just need to let Dana sleep and when she wakes up, she will be completely better and 100% stable. Amber can you please take her back upstairs to her room?"

"Sure, Maddie." Amber grabbed Dana and flew towards upstairs.

"Asuruga, I have to ask you a couple of question," Danny asked the big black ghost dog.

"It will be my pleasure," Asuruga responded. They both left the lab and I decided to follow them to see what they were going to talk about.

_Asuruga's POV:_

As soon as Danny and I arrived in the living room, he started to ask me some questions.

"The first question I have for you is this, was your brother always power hungry?" I sighed. I knew the answer.

"No Danny. My brother was never power hungry, but he was a person that was always highly influenced by others. My brother and I are the most peaceful ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone, but if at all if either one of us was threatened, there was no force that was able to stop us. My brother and I are as strong as Pariah Dark with both the crown and the ring."

"Okay, second question. Why is he stealing powers from every ghost that he sees?"

"To beat you. You see Danny, when you beat Pariah Dark, you were chosen next in line to be the Ghost King, but you turned it down at the time, which I must say, is why I am very interested in you Daniel. You could have limitless power and yet you turned it down. Any other ghost would have taken it. The other reason why he is also trying to beat you is because you are the key to bring balance to both the Ghost Zone and the Human World as well." I then saw Danny's confused face. I could tell that he was taking in a lot of information.

"I am the key to bring balance to both worlds? How is that possible?" I had to answer this to Danny for he had to know.

"When you were created, special ecto-plasmic particles was infused in your DNA. I felt it even in my slumber. Danny, you hold the power of every ghost from the Ghost Zone." I could tell that Danny was shocked. I just told him that he was the most powerful ghost in existence.

"Wait, what about Amber and Dana? They both have my DNA as well?"

"They what? How is that possible Danny?" I wanted to know how that was possible.

"You see, Dana is biologically my daughter, but she was never born. She was cloned from a piece of DNA that someone got, Vlad Master's, who is also known as Vlad Plasmius. Vlad tried to clone me so that he can have the perfect son. He attempted numerous times and got five clones. Four of them he deemed to be waste while he had the prime clone in a special chamber. Dana was one of the four that he deemed to be a waste of ecto-plasm. Those were his words. He sent his clones to attack me. Each and every one that did attack me ended up dying or disintegrated into a pile of ecto-plasmic goo. Dana on the other hand was able to control her ecto-plasm so that she did not melt like the others. I was able to tell her all the wrong doings that Vlad has done and what he planned and intended on doing to Dana." I was amazed at what Danny told me.

"Then what about Amber, Danny?" I asked hoping that he was going to tell me.

"I will tell you personally, Asuruga." I saw Amber coming back downstairs.

_Amber's POV:_

"I will tell you personally, Asuruga," I said as I heard of how I share Danny's DNA.

"I would like to know young one, but first, are you also half ghost like Danny?" Asuruga asked me. I then transformed into my new ghost form, Amber Astral.

"I am impressed. I can see that you share the same core as Danny but you are not soul-bound. I saw the same thing in Dana as well." I could tell that Asuruga was confused.

"So, would you care to tell me as to how you have Danny's DNA, young one."

"I will tell you. It all began in the Ghost Zone. I was a full-ghost when Danny came over to see how I was doing." Asuruga cut me off as soon as I mentioned that I used to be a full-ghost.

"You used to be a full-ghost, but now you are half-ghost, half-human. That is impossible."

"Can I please continue?" I said somewhat irritated.

"Sorry, please continue," Asuruga said while apologizing.

"As I was saying, I was a full-ghost when Danny came over to see how I was doing. I met Danny earlier that day to see what he was doing when I read a note that he wrote about me. After I read it, I blushed and flew off towards my realm in the Ghost Zone. I was only by myself for a couple of minutes when Danny came in. As soon as I saw him, I blushed again. I led him into my realm and we talked. As we were talking, I told Danny a personal secret of how I wanted to be human again. I started to cry and Danny hugged me and consoled me trying to get me to calm down. I did not know that Danny got up and started to look around my realm. He read my latest diary entry that I wrote and he also found out that I loved him as well. He tried to leave and I told him to stop. I came up with a cheesy excuse at the time by saying that he must be hungry so I ordered some food. After Danny and I were done eating, we both settled down on the couch. I started to fall asleep while Danny was still awake. I'm sorry, I am starting to get personal."

"Do not mind child. I love a good story of how two have come into one." I smiled knowing that Asuruga was listening to what I was saying.

"When I fell asleep in my realm, Danny was still there. Danny fearing for both his safety, as well as mine, grabbed me and brought me to his house. Ever since then, I started to live here. It was when Danny and I told Maddie our secrets. She was shocked at first, but when I told her of how I wanted to be a human again, the scientist in her must have said that she would help. So, she began on working on a way to make me human, or half-human in this case. She took my ecto-plasm and both Danny's human blood and ecto-plasm. She continued her research and experimentation until she found a way to combine all three. When she did that, she injected me with the solution that she created. Maddie had to heat the solution up to near human-body temperature's so that it could take effect. As you can see, this is the result." I could tell that Asuruga was smiling as he saw how Danny helped me.

"Well, then, you now are able to access the powers of all ghosts from the Ghost Zone as well. You see, the special ecto-plasm that was infused with Danny was gold ecto-plasm. Gold ecto-plasm carries all of the abilities from all ghosts. He has that in him, and now both you and Dana share the same ability. You three are the most powerful ghosts ever." I could not believe what I heard from Asuruga. I was now equally powerful as Danny, and Dana, our daughter, was also highly powerful as well.

"But, since you all three carry the same gene now, I must show you how to tap into it. You two have to be prepared to fight Black Thorn and my brother, Dorga. Are you prepared to receive some hard training?" Danny and I looked at each other knowing the answer already.

"We are ready," the both of us said.

"Excellent. We will begin training tomorrow." Danny and I left the room to go and prepare ourselves for the training that we were about to receive.

**Chapter 14: Training**

The Next Day

_Danny's POV:_

Amber and I were busy in getting ready for the training that we were about to receive from Asuruga.

"Are you ready for training Amber?"

"Danny, I have been ready since yesterday." I smiled at Amber knowing that she was always right there. I went to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. I broke the kiss apart knowing that she was going to ask for more.

"Danny, what was that for?" Amber asked me.

"Because I wanted to. Do I need a reason to kiss my fiancé?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, not get over here. You are not done yet." As I was about to kiss Amber again, we were interrupted by a voice.

"Ahem, are you two done?" Asuruga asked us.

"I am sorry, Asuruga. Amber and I are ready."

"Good. Your first lesson is knowing the four basic powers of all ghosts. Each and every ghost has a certain elemental property in their core, earth, fire, wind, water, lightning, ice, darkness, and light. Since you both have neutral cores, you can access all of them without a problem. Your first lesson is to make a sword out of one of these elements." I already knew an element that I was able to make a sword out of. I concentrated my ecto-energy towards my hands and made an ice sword. I saw that Amber was able to make a flame sword. I looked at how pretty it is.

"Good. Now, you are able to change the property of your sword at will. Try making it into a different element or try to see if you can combine elements together. This is a good way to have great concentration. If you are advanced enough, you are also able to make your weapons, which ever weapon is the most suitable for you, be a permanent part of your ghost form. Now, try concentrating on the other elements and see if you are able to combine them." Both Amber and I went at it for hours. It was starting to get dark when all of a sudden, we were able to do it. I was able to create a wind/ice sword while Amber was able to create a fire/lightning sword. Asuruga came and saw our progress.

"Nice job you two. I will show you the next lesson tomorrow." Amber and I went inside and we crashed due to our exercises that we have been doing that day.

One week later

_Amber's POV:_

Danny and I have learned so many new tricks from Asuruga. We learned how to make multi-elemental weaponry, how to control the elements in our hands through physical combat, how to create armor, and how to be able to teleport from one place to another. Danny and I trained hours on end. Dana, our daughter was watching in amazement as she saw what Danny and I were able to do. I could tell that Dana wanted to learn how to use her powers fully as well, but I told her that she was a little too young.

"Not yet honey. Maybe when daddy and I beat the evil ghosts we might teach you."

"Really?" I saw a smile on Dana's face when I told her that.

"Yes honey. I promise." I could tell that Dana was smiling and squealing. The next thing that Dana asked me made me blush.

"Mom, when are you and dad going to get married?" That was a question that I had to ask Danny.

"I am going let daddy tell you. How is that?" I saw Dana smiling.

"Okay. Love you mom." I saw Dana run back into the house and I was just smiling. I was happy to see her Dana happy and I was happy knowing that I am going to be with Danny. I had to find Danny. I had a question that I wanted to ask him. I look around for Danny and noticed that he was in his room.

"Uh, Danny, I have a question for you," I said as I walked in the room.

"Sure. What is the question?"

"Uh, Danny I know that I am your fiancé and all, which to me is awesome, it is just when do you plan on getting married?" I looked at him hoping that he was able to answer that.

"Amber, that is something that I really wanted to talk to you about for I do have something to tell you. I was planning on getting married as soon as we take care of the Asuruga's brother and Black Thorn." I smiled at Danny and I was happy at what he heard. I planted the most passionate kiss on kiss on him and I did not let go of him. It was when the door opened

_Dana's POV:_

I walked into daddy's room hoping to talk to him. I opened the door and saw daddy kissing my new mommy. I was so excited. I ran towards daddy and jumped on him. This caused the kiss that he was in with Amber to break apart.

"Hey, daddy. What's up?" I saw a smile on both daddy's and mommy's face. I knew that they had something that they wanted to tell me.

"Honey, we have some good news to tell you," mommy said towards me.

"What is it, mommy?" I asked.

"Your dad and I are getting married in a week." I squealed in excitement. I was going to have a complete family. I could not wait.

"Could I be the flower girl in the wedding?" I asked.

"I do not see why not," Danny said to me. I was just happy. I could not wait until the wedding.

**Chapter 15: The Fight**

One week later…

_Asuruga's POV:_

It was the day of the challenge that I brought upon my brother, Dorga. I was able to find two worthy people to fight against him as well as his bride. I went to the park and saw that it was the perfect place for the battle to take. I have trained Amber and Danny so hard that they were able to do even the advanced ecto-plasmic abilities.

"Danny, Amber it's time."

"We're ready," both of them said at the same time.

"Good, now let's get ready for your battle." I saw Amber and Danny transform into their ghosts forms.

_Black Thorn's POV:_

Both my husband and I were getting ready to attack Danny and his fiancé, Amber.

"Are you ready my love?" I said to Dorga.

"As ready as I will ever be, my dear," Dorga said to me. Dorga and I flew towards the park to meet up with Asuruga's challengers that he was able to recruit.

"Whoever they are, they will crumble under our feet, my dear," I said to Dorga.

"I agree." The both of us flew towards the park of Amity Park. We were surprised at who showed.

"Well, I can see that Asuruga chose you two to be his champions to fight for him in his place," my new husband said to Danny.

"Yes, he did choose us and trust us when I say this, we are going to stop you and we only have one demand," Danny said to me.

"What demand is that?" Dorga asked.

"We want you to release the ghosts that you have captured," I heard from Danny's fiancé, Amber.

"Agreed. Now let's fight." The four of us went at it strong. I had to admit, Danny and Amber were strong.

_Danny's POV:_

Amber and I started off strong against Black Thorn and Dorga. Amber and I were on even playing fields with Black Thorn and Dorga with our new abilities. The battle lasted for at least an hour when Amber and I got the upper hand. We took out our combined elemental weapons. I took out my ice/wind sword, which I call Iceblast Sword. Amber took our her favorite combined elemental weapon, a fire/lightning sword which she calls Pyrostrike sword. We swung both of our swords until they went down.

"Do you two admit defeat?" I said while pointing the sword at the both of them.

"Yes we admit defeat and as promised, we shall release the ghosts that we have captured." I saw both Black Thorn and Dorga release the ghosts that they have captured. They captured over a hundred. I saw all of them fly back towards the Ghost Zone. Black Thorn and Dorga were still lying on the ground. What I did not notice was that Black Thorn and Dorga flew off in the commotion.

"Danny, you may have won this fight, but trust me as I say this, we will continue to fight you until we win, and when we do, you and your fiancé shall be dead," Black Thorn said as she flew off with Dorga.

'Sam, went wrong with you?' I thought to myself. I knew that Sam would never give up and neither would I. Amber and I, along with Dana were going to do everything we can to protect this city from whatever goons they may send after us. I looked at Amber and saw how she looked. I grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips knowing that we were going to have the rest of our lives together.

"Amber, I think it is time for our wedding?" I told Amber as I disembarked from our kiss. She squealed with delight. I was going to have a happy life with my family.

**Chapter 16: The Wedding and Jack's return**

_Amber's POV:_

It was the day of my wedding and I was happy. Here I was about to married to Danny and become Mrs. Fenton. I could not wait for me to walk down that aisle way and be next to Danny when he gives me that kiss. Mrs. Fenton was in the room with me along with some other girls that I have gotten to know in the human world as well. Jazz was there as well happy and giddy at the same time. Dana was there in her cute flower girl dress.

"How do I look, Mrs. Fenton?" I asked wanting her opinion.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful and from this point on, you call me mom, got it?"

"Got it, mom." I could not believe it. I was going to be with Danny forever.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was getting myself ready with the final touches before I wait at the altar for my beautiful new wife. I look at the people that are in the room with me. My best man, Tucker Foley, and my old teacher, Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer looked at me and smiled.

"Daniel, you must love this girl if you are willing to marry her."

"Mr. Lancer, I do love her. She is my everything." I could not believe it. Here I was going to marry the sexiest person alive. My dreams were coming true. I have always wanted to be with Ember, but now since that Ember is now human, well half-human, like me, we can share our life in depth.

"Are you ready?" the priest asked.

"I am ready." The priest closed the door and I was on my way to head to the altar.

_Dash's POV:_

Here I was at this wedding that I was forced to go to by my mother. From what I heard, it was Fenturd's wedding.

"Who is the unlucky lady?" I asked my buddy, Kwan.

"I don't know. It must be a girl who is blind," Kwan said.

"Yeah, you must be right. Fenton is a wimp." As soon as I saw Danny, I then retracted my statement.

"Dude, Kwan, Fenton is not a wimp. He is buff. Look at him." Both Kwan and I looked at him and were amazed at how buffed Fenton looked. Most of us guys were jealous while we noticed that most of the women were swooning over him.

"Man, like, I never noticed how buff Danny got. I wish I was the one marrying him," my girlfriend, Paulina said. I was even more jealous. All of a sudden, the wedding march starts playing. Everyone one of us stood up and we looked at the entrance and we saw who Fenton's Bride was. She was a bombshell. She was even better looking than Paulina. I could tell that Paulina was furious. It was reversed. All of us guys were swooning over the girl that Danny was marrying and most of the girls were jealous of how Danny's wife looked like. She continued to walk towards the altar to where she stopped. The little girl before her stopped as well. Then the priest started talking.

_Danny's POV:_

As soon as Amber walked up to me, the music stopped playing. Dana stopped and stood by me. Amber looked down was just smiled. The priest then started to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bring these two souls into holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." After a few seconds, nobody said anything.

"Now, Danny Fenton, do you take Amber McLean to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, to hold her, to cherish her as long as you shall live?"

"I do," I said to the priest.

"Now, Amber McLean, do you take Danny Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to hold him, to cherish him as long as you shall live?"

"I do," Amber said to the priest.

"Danny take this ring and place it on her finger and say, 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"Amber, with this ring I thee wed."

"Now Amber, take the other ring and say, 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"Danny, with this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the priest said that, I grabbed Amber and placed the most passionate kiss on her that she ever had. Amber swung her arms around my neck to prevent herself from falling. Everyone stood up and was happy while others still stayed sitting down. Amber and I looked at each other in the eyes after we were done kissing and looked at everyone.

"I will see you all at the reception," I said to everyone that came. As soon as everyone left to go to the reception hall, Dana, Amber, and I went to the limo sat down to finally relax with our new guardian, Asuruga. Amber and I found out that he was unable to transform from his dog form so he decided to stay with us to make sure that no one hurt us or anything. Dana loved it. Even though he is still an ancient ghost, Dana at some points rubbed his belly, and Asuruga loved it.

"I can see that he has taken on the role of a dog now, hasn't he Danny?" Amber asked me.

"Yes honey, he sure has." As the driver was taking us to the reception hall, he stopped automatically.

"Driver why did you stop?" I asked.

"There seems to be a rather large man in an orange suit with a strange looking gun standing in the middle of the road." Oh my god. That was my dad. Why is he even standing in the middle of the road. I got out of the car and walked to my dad. As soon as he saw me, he ran to me.

"Danny my boy, why are you all dressed up?" my dad asked me.

_Jack's POV:_

I finally returned from my ghost convention that I was at. Surprisingly to me, it lasted an additional week. I was just glad to be back in Amity Park. I could say hi to everyone surprising them. That is when I noticed a limo coming down the road. As always, I got out of my FFGAV, Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, and went towards the limo. I was surprised at who stepped out of the limo.

"Danny my boy, why are you all dressed up?" I asked Danny.

"Uh, I am going to my wedding reception with my wife and daughter." Wedding reception? Wife? Daughter? Knowing me, I always feared the worse.

"Get away from my son you suffering spooks."

"Dad, they are not ghosts. They are my new family. Dad, I would like to introduce to Amber Fenton, your new daughter in law, and Dana Fenton, your new grand-daughter." I stared at Danny and his new family and noticed how they all looked alike.

"Wow Danny. You got married when I was away. That's big."

"Yeah I will let mom fill you in on everything that happened." I went back to the FFGAV and drove home towards FentonWork's. I waited until got back from his wedding reception.

4 hours later…..

_Maddie's POV:_

Danny, Dana, Amber, Jazz, and I were all heading back home from Danny's reception.

"So mom, I found out from Danny that he told you his secret regarding Danny Phantom?" Jazz asked me as we were on our way home.

"Yes he did. When he first showed me what he looked like, I immediately broke down crying. What kind of mother hunts and hurts her son? I hugged Danny saying that I was sorry for doing that and he accepted my apology. Although, I do not know how your dad is going to feel about Danny's secret. We all know about his obsession over ghosts. He always thinks that each and every one of them are evil, but thanks to Danny and Amber, I was able to put a filter on the computer and the ghost portal identifying which ghost is a threat to Danny."

"By the way, mom, I saw dad earlier before Amber and I got to the reception."

"You did. What did you say?"

"Nothing much. Just told him that I was heading to my wedding reception that is all." I smiled at Danny. I can tell that he wants me to tell Jack about Danny's secret. As soon as we all walked in the door, I saw Jack sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Jack, honey, how are you?" I asked my husband when I walked in the house.

"I am doing fine. I found out from Danny that he got married. So, who was the lucky gal, Danny?" Jack asked.

"It is Amber McLean, now Amber Fenton, and I already have a daughter as well. Dad, I would like you to meet Dana." Danny introduced them to Jack and Jack scooped them up and gave them a huge hug.

"Hello there you two. Welcome to the Fenton Family." I was happy to see Jack so accepting of Danny and his new family.

"Uh, Jack, Danny and his new family have something to show you," I said to Jack while he was still holding Amber and Dana in a huge bear hug. He let go of Danny's wife and daughter. I noticed that he was quite puzzled.

"Uh, Jack, Danny and his new family are ghosts, well half-ghosts to be exact," I said to Jack. Jack then began laughing at me.

"Maddie, Danny can't be half-dead. That is preposterous." I looked at Jack with a serious face. I then looked at Danny, Amber, and Dana and let them know that to transform into their ghost forms.

_Jack's POV:_

I could not believe of what I saw. Right in front of me, Danny and his family transformed into ghosts right in front of me. As always on instinct, whenever I see a ghost, I grab the Fenton Bazooka and aim it at the ghost.

"Freeze spooks."

"Dad no. I can explain everything. We can explain everything." I stood there with the Fenton Bazooka at the ready and listened to everything that both Danny and his family told me. How Danny became a half-ghost, how Amber used to be a full-ghost and is now a half-ghost like Danny, how Dana is the clone of Danny, everything. I was completely shocked.

"Danny, why did you not tell me that you were the ghost boy?" I asked Danny.

"'I am going to tear that ghost limb from limb', 'I am going to tear him apart molecule by molecule', 'I can't wait to melt him down into ecto-plasm.'" Danny looked at me and I looked at him.

"Danny, I am sorry for everything."

"It is okay. I am just happy to be with my new family that is all," I heard Danny say. I looked down at him and smiled. He was going to be a great man.

"Uh, Danny, who is the big dog?" I asked.

"Oh, him. His name is Asuruga, and he is a ghost dog. He is our protector if anything happens to us. Why don't you say hello Asuruga."

"Hello there Jack Fenton. It is nice to meet you. As Danny has already told you, my name is Asuruga." I was surprised. This dog was talking to me. Asuruga and I talked for a good while so that I would be able to know more about ghosts.

**Chapter 17: Taking the Throne**

_Black Thorn's POV:_

My husband and I were thrown back into the Ghost Zone.

"I am going to get you Danny Fenton. I swear on it. It is not over."

"It is okay my dear. I did not release every ghost that we captured," Dorga told me.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused. I wanted to know what he was talking about.

"My dear, the ghost that I did not release was Pariah Dark. We still have his power. We could still become King and Queen of the Ghost Zone." I smiled an evil smile and knew that we could still take the Ghost Zone as ours.

"Let's go do that. If we can't be rulers of the human world, we might as well be rules of the Ghost Zone." Dorga and I flew towards Clockwork's place. When we saw, Clockwork's realm, we set ourselves down.

_Clockwork's POV:_

I saw Samantha Manson and Dorga fly towards my realm. I knew exactly what they were here for.

"Clockwork, I do believe you know the reason why I am here," Dorga said to me.

"Yes, and even though I must abide to the laws of the Ghost Zone, I hereby brand you as King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. May mercy be own your souls."

"What do you mean by that, Clockwork?" Samantha asked me.

"Samantha, or should I say Black Thorn, in due time, Danny and his family will overthrow you," I said warning them.

"Is that a threat?" Dorga demanding to know.

"No it is not. I am just merely warning you. Danny with overthrow the both of you and there is no stopping it," I said finishing my statement to the two of them.

"We will stop in for as long as possible." I saw Dorga and the Black Thorn fly off towards Pariah's Dark Castle.

_Fright Knight's POV:_

I was guarding the masters keep when I saw two ghosts fly towards where the coffin laid.

"Halt, you two leave now before you invoke the wrath of the master's knight, the Fright Knight."

"If you are the master's knight, then say hello to your new King and Queen of the Ghost Zone," said the female ghost. I was confused as to what they meant by that so I asked them.

"Who are you two?"

"We are Dorga and the Black Thorn, new King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. We are also soul-bound to one another as well and we have your master, Pariah Dark's, power flowing in us as we have stolen his powers and have absorbed him," said the male ghost who I presumed was Dorga. As soon as I heard that they have defeated my master and taken his powers, I had no choice but to listen to them.

"I will serve you, my king and queen."

"Good, now, my queen, let's go make anew in our room," I overheard Dorga said. I could tell that he wanted either a princess or a prince. I knew that this new reign was going to be grand.

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle**

_Danny's POV:_

Amber, Dana, and I were getting used to having Asuruga around the house. He was awesome. He was able to change my dad's ways, as well as his thoughts, on ghosts, and he was an awesome guard dog for the house. Dana at some points jumps on his back and asks for rides. Amber and I think that it is funny while Asuruga was thinking on how annoying it was starting to get, but he laughed each and every time when Dana jumped on his back.

"Hey, Asuruga, I have a question for you?" I asked with curiosity towards Asuruga.

"What question is it Danny?"

"How many ancient ghosts are there?" I asked wanting to know. I remember that both Asuruga and Dorga were both ancient ghosts so I thought that maybe that there was more ancient ghosts.

"There are a total of four ancient ghosts. Each of the ancient ghosts was to govern and to control certain parts of the Ghost Zone. As you know, Dorga and I are two of the ancient ghosts. The other two are our brothers, Coruga and Telga. They also slumber as well. I do not dare wake them as they hold more power than Dorga and I put together. Coruga, one day, turned his back on us and wanted to rule the entire Ghost Zone for himself. My other brothers and I sealed up my brother in a special coffin and placed it with someone special for safe keeping, Pariah Dark." I was shocked. Pariah Dark guarded one of the ancient ghosts.

"If anyone wakes up Coruga, the entire Ghost Zone is history. He is the most ruthless ghost ever." I could not believe of what I was hearing. One of Asuruga's brothers is highly powerful. It is a good thing that his brother is asleep and not woken up.

In the Ghost Zone

_Dorga's POV:_

My new queen and I were exploring the castle of Pariah Dark when we came across a room with a coffin in the center.

"What is in there?" I asked.

"I do not know my love. Let's open it and find out." The both of us went to the coffin and started to push the lid off. To us, it was not heavy. When the lid of the coffin was off completely, I saw someone that I knew.

"I can't believe it. It's my brother, Coruga. He is the most powerful ghost ever. This is too good to be true. Let's take his power before he wakes up, my queen."

"That is a wonderful idea." The two of us started to take his powers as he was about to wake up. I already knew that it was too late for him. He was already half gone when he awoke.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"I am taking your power. Your will be mine." My brother tried to resist being captured and having his power taken. My queen and I were able to take all of his power. I could feel his power flow right through me.

"Now we are more powerful than ever. Come my queen, let's celebrate." I took my queen and led her to the bedroom. We had a blissful night.

_Danny's POV:_

Amber, Dana, and I were enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden, the box ghost appeared right in front of us.

"Tell me why I should not just blast you back to the Ghost Zone?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"I have been sent to give you a message from the king and queen of the Ghost Zone." King and Queen of the Ghost Zone? Amber and I looked at each other and we were both confused.

"You have to help us, Phantom. You are our only hope," box ghost said before leaving.

"Danny, we have to go and check it out," Amber said to me. I did not argue with her at all. We both transformed into our ghost halves and went to my parents portal to the Ghost Zone. As Amber and I flew through the Ghost Zone, we both noticed that all of the ghosts were scared.

"Something must have all of them be scared," Amber said as we continued flying through the Ghost Zone. As we flew through, Amber and I noticed one of the ghosts that was flying towards Pariah Dark's Keep. I stopped the ghost before it got there. The ghost was Skulker.

"Hey, Skulker, why are you flying towards Pariah's Dark keep?" I said with intimidation. Skulker seemed highly frightened for whatever reason.

"Well you, see whelp…."

"Do not call Danny a whelp, Skulker," Amber said to Skulker with intimidation as well.

_Amber's POV:_

"Do not call Danny a whelp, Skulker," I said to Skulker with the same amount of intimidation as Danny.

"Who are you?" Skulker asked me.

"I am Amber Phantom, wife of Danny Phantom." Skulker looked at me confused. I could tell that he did not know who I was.

"Ugh, you are such a dipstick, you know that Skulker," I said hoping that would give him the hint of who I was.

"Ember, is that you?" Skulker asked me. I could tell that Skulker was highly confused at why I looked like this, but Danny and I did not have time to talk to Skulker about my past.

"Just tell me why you are flying towards Pariah Dark's keep," I said with anger in my eyes. Danny looked over at me and he was smiling at how intimidating I was.

"I am going there because the new King and Queen of the Ghost Zone had an important announcement to make." Danny and I looked at each other. We were both confused. King and Queen of the Ghost Zone? Then I thought that it could be Black Thorn and Dorga. Danny and I flew off towards Pariah's Keep and noticed that a huge group of ghosts were gathered. We were part of the group. I overheard Black Thorn, Sam, begin talking.

"Citizens of the Ghost Zone, as you are aware, my husband and I are the new King and Queen of the Ghost Zone, but that is not what we wanted to tell you." Then I saw Dorga walk out.

"What we have to tell you, citizens of the Ghost Zone, is that there is going to be a prince. My queen is pregnant with child." Danny and I looked at one another. We were both shocked, but I blushed. I looked down and imagined myself pregnant with Danny's child. The thought of it was really appealing to me. We both heard all of the ghosts cheer for the announcement.

_Danny's POV:_

Amber and I heard the news that Black Thorn and Dorga announced to everyone. I could not believe it. Once all the ghosts were out of the way, Amber and I raced towards the entrance with haste. I wanted to beat Dorga up so badly.

"Danny, I want you to know that when we are done with this fight, there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"Amber, you can tell me right now. What is it?" I said stopping dead in our tracks.

"Well Danny, here is the thing. I know that this is sudden, but when Black Thorn and Dorga announced that they were going to have a child, I blushed. I thought that it was romantic, even if they are the enemies. Danny, what I am asking is this. I want a child."

"We do have a child, Dana."

"I know, but I am talking about 'having' a child." I looked at Amber and found out what she meant. I saw her looking down often while we were talking with her hands on her stomach.

"Amber, I will promise you, we will have a child," I said to Amber comforting her.

"Oh Danny, thank you." Amber and I hugged each other before we flew in to the main chamber.

_Dorga's POV:_

Black Thorn and I were sitting in our royal chairs when Danny and Amber busted right through the door.

"Why hello you two. Have you come to bring presents in regards to our wonderful announcement?"

"No Dorga, we are here to fight. You do not deserve the title of king. I hereby challenge you for the rightful place for king. Do you accept?" Danny Phantom told me.

"I agree only on one condition. My wife and your wife are not to be involved in this fight. We shall fight in the arena. Do you agree to the side terms?" I asked Danny.

"I agree to the side terms." Both the Phantom and I left the inner chamber of the castle and went towards the arena.

30 minutes later….

_Danny's POV:_

Dorga and I arrived in the arena on time. I looked at him with anger. I was not going to let him win.

"Ready Dorga?"

"I am ready young Phantom." The both of us charged at one another with fury. We both threw punches, kicks, ecto-blasts at one another. I could tell that we were evenly matched.

"I do not understand this. I have more power than you, but yet you are on the same level as me. Tell me, Phantom, how do you have such power?" Dorga asked me.

"It is because I am fighting for something that is worthwhile." I looked over at Amber and smiled. I looked back at Dorga and charged back at him. I went at him with all my power. Dorga was able to throw in a punch and a kick here and there. I was able to match him. Then I made a sword out of ice and wind. I started to swing the sword at him. I was able to hit him a couple of times with the sword. The two of us fought for a good hour when I was able to throw a punch and throw him to the ground.

"Do you yield?" I said with the sword at his neck. I saw that Dorga was scared.

"I... yield." I withdrew the sword and made it disintegrate. I walked away knowing that Dorga is a man of his word when it comes to challenges. As soon as Dorga stated that he yielded, Clockwork appeared.

"Citizens of the Ghost Zone. I am here to announce your new Ghost King and Ghost Queen. I now present Danny Phantom, the new Ghost King of the Ghost Zone and Amber Phantom, the new Ghost Queen of the Ghost Zone." I was shocked at what Clockwork said. I was the new Ghost King of the Ghost Zone and Amber, my wife, is the new Queen. Amber flew towards me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed back. I then broke apart the kiss to ask Clockwork a question.

"Clockwork, what about my daughter, Dana?" I asked Clockwork.

"I have just been told that there is now a princess of the Ghost Zone, Dana Phantom." What I did not know is that Dana was there watching the whole fight.

_Dana's POV:_

I watched the entire fight that took place between my dad and his opponent, Dorga. My dad had won. I never had any doubt that he would have lost in the first place, but what took me by surprise is when Clockwork showed up stating that my dad is the new King of the Ghost Zone and my mommy, Amber, was the new Queen. I was excited for the both of them, but I was wondering if Clockwork knew about me. It was the next thing that Clockwork said to me that surprised me.

"I have just been told that there is now a princess of the Ghost Zone, Dana Phantom," I heard Clockwork announce. I jumped up in joy. I was a princess. I flew towards my dad and hugged him. I was later joined by my mom.

"Well dad, it looks like that you are the new king of the Ghost Zone."

"It looks like it, Dana," my dad said.

"So, what is your first act as king?" I was curious. I wanted to know.

"My first act as king, Dana, is to first make appoint someone as advisor so that they can run things while Amber, you, and I can live in the Ghost Zone. You will be the princess of the Ghost Zone. Your mom and I will make sure that you are taken care of. Now, let's go home." Dad, mom, and I all flew home. I knew that my life was going to be perfect.

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

Danny, Amber, and Dana lived happily together for years to come. They both had a son that they named Donny. Danny and Amber ruled the Ghost Zone with peace and tranquility. The ghosts were happy that they were the ones to rule instead of Black Thorn and Dorga. There was no more fights, no quarrels, nothing wrong, or so they thought.

_Dorga's POV:_

"Vengeance will be mine young Phantom. I swear it. My wife and I will get you. I swear on it."

"You have not heard the last of us Danny. Our son will get you, isn't that right, Horuga?"

"That is right mother. I will make sure that Danny Phantom pays for what he did to us. I swear to it. May I please get back to my training with father?"

"Yes you may honey. You need all the power you can get if you are to defeat Danny Phantom and his family." I overheard my wife say. I took Horuga back to the training room and we continued training.

'You will pay for what you did Danny,' I thought to myself. I was going to get even with Danny.

**_Well everyone, that is the end of this story. I will try to write a sequel to this story. I am currently writing sequels to the other stories that you all have requested. It takes about a week for me to write one story. This one took me two weeks. Read and review my other stories._**


End file.
